


Late hours of the night

by SmolSushiCat



Category: dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: DreamTeam, Its3am, M/M, Sapnapxdream, Sappynappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSushiCat/pseuds/SmolSushiCat
Summary: Sapnap and Dream can’t sleepThat’s it, that’s literally the fic
Relationships: Sapnap - Relationship, Sapnap/Dream
Kudos: 120





	Late hours of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Just wanted to say that IF Dream or Sapnap are uncomfortable by this fic then I’d like them to state that themselves. As far as I’ve heard they are not uncomfortable by fanart and fanfics so please do not be angry on their behalf
> 
> Context to the fanfic: This takes place in minecraft lol like they put their minecraft beds by each others

It was dark outside. Sapnap and Dream had gone to bed, laying with their backs against each others. They should be asleep but for whatever reason they weren’t. Maybe it was because it was warm? They hadn’t bothered undressing for the night so their clothes were still on.  
Dream was laying there with his green iconic hoodie. Sapnap with his equally iconic white shirt with a flame on it. His headband was loosely tied and about to fall off.  
Sapnap wasn’t tired at all, in fact he didn’t know how he felt. He didn’t want to admit it but he wanted cuddles so bad. He glanced at Dream who was breathing slowly and peacefully. The black haired boy debated if he should do anything, debating if he should just hug the blonde or ask him to cuddle with him. He decided on the latter and turned around, now facing the green back of the hoodie. “Dream?” It was a mere whisper but the blonde heard it clear as day. “Mm” was the only reply Sapnap got.  
“Do,,do you want to cuddle?” He asked, feeling his heart beat a little faster. It was quiet for a few seconds before Dream turned around. The raven haired boy looked at Dream...or the mask that covered Dream’s face. A slight smile formed on the masked mans lips and he took his arms around the other. Sapnap couldn’t do much more than to just smile and enjoy the soft, warm embrace of the green hooded man. They both cuddled closer and Dream nuzzled the black, sweet smelling hair. 

After a while of just laying there in the silence one of them slowly sat up. It was Sapnap. He was even more awake then before and now also restless. They both looked at one another,,,or so Sapnap assumed, it’s not like anyone knew if Dream could even see with that mask honestly.  
A few seconds passed and he assumed that Dream was asleep. While still feeling restless he decided to walk around for a bit. He slowly started to climb over the hooded boy, too scared to go around in case he knocked something down and woke up the whole biome. Dream moved right when Sapnap was about to crawl over and now the mask was facing up at the ceiling. Sapnap was laying across the stomach of the blonde, after what felt like minutes he slowly sat up on the boy. His legs were on each side of Dream and they were both facing each other.  
Sapnap looked at the smiling mask, he had only seen the boy without a mask once and that was only sent as a picture. His mind was racing and so was his heart when a hand grabbed his own. Dream was awake and he gave the black haired boy a smile. Sapnap smiled back shyly and could feel his checks become warmer. None of them said a word. It was a comfortable silence.  
The green hooded man slowly stroke Sapnap’s cheek. The other leaned his head against the hand as it cupped his cheek. Sapnap could feel the racing heartbeat of the other boy. His hands was clutched to the green hoodie without even realizing it.  
He couldn’t help but letting his mind wander, wondering what it felt like to kiss someone. To kiss Dream to be more exact. He had actually never kissed someone before. Dream had already had his first kiss though.  
Sapnap had been leaning in without even realizing it, his arms were shaking slightly and couldn’t hold him up much longer.  
It didn’t bother Dream as he was still holding the others cheek. Then all of a sudden, Dream pushed Sapnap’s head closer to his and their lips touched.  
Both of their hearts were racing. It was only a kiss, no tongue, just a soft kiss. Dream’s hands slowly moved down to the others waist, holding him close. Sapnap felt like his hands were all over the place. He didn’t know where to place them at all. In the end he placed one on the others chest and one on the cheek. Soon enough the kiss was over and they both looked at each other. Sapnap caressed Dream’s cheek softly, moving upwards. He wanted to rip the mask off, he wanted to see those beautiful green eyes. With a dry breath he asked “may I?”  
Dream was quiet for a few seconds before answering. “Yeah” he said with a smile. Sapnap slowly took the white mask off, revealing his face. Sky blue eyes soon met green amber eyes.  
Sapnap didn’t know what to say. Dream knew that well enough.  
He leaned in and kissed the raven haired boy again. This time his hands were playing with the black thick hair. Sapnap couldn’t help but let out a small awkward moan as Dream softly massaged his scalp. The hooded boy just chuckled as they continued their soft kiss. The blonde slowly untied the loose knot of Sapnap’s headband. The headband fell down on the floor but it wasn’t like anyone cared or noticed enough to stop the kiss.  
After what felt like hours they finally broke up the kiss. Both of them were wide awake now. There was no way they would fall asleep now.  
“Wanna go out for a night hunt? Maybe we can find some endermen” Dream suggested after a while. Sapnap nodded and stood up, letting Dream free from his legs that had wrapped around him all that time.

They got their gear and was ready to walk out into the dark night. The sky was glimmering with stars over the two when they walked outside.


End file.
